


This is a Good Love

by that_is_shocking



Series: Some Fluff [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camping, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_is_shocking/pseuds/that_is_shocking
Summary: six more short Luwoo stories! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to read the others in this series if you liked it!





	This is a Good Love

Lucas couldn’t tell what Jungwoo was thinking from this angle, Jungwoo’s hands were covering the lower half of his face, and his hair was covering his eyes. 

“Baby,” Lucas started, but Jungwoo’s shoulders shook. 

Lucas squeezed the hand that he had. The ring glittered on Jungwoo’s finger. 

“You have been the best thing in my life, since the first time that I saw you in the office. I didn’t know what love was back then, but I know what it is now, and I can very very confidently say that I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I hope you want to spend the rest of your life with me. I love you Kim Jungwoo, will you marry me?”

Lucas wasn’t below begging at this point, he physically could not see a future for himself without Jungwoo, he just hoped and prayed to anything that would listen, that Jungwoo loved him just as much. 

“Oh my god.” Jungwoo whispered, eyes huge and watery. 

“So baby? What do you say we become the Kims?” Lucas asked, smiling wide to hide his nerves, “Or we could be the wongs, but Wong kinda sounds like a dick euphemism, Or we could still be Kim and Wong, well, and Kim if we’re counting Tzen, but I don’t think I want to marry a cat-”

“Yukhei, shut up.” Jungwoo whispered, pulling Lucas up into a bone crushing hug. “Of course I’ll marry you. Oh my god.” 

Lucas would have fist pumped, but he felt like that would be tacky, so instead he kissed Jungwoo hard. 

“I love you.” He whispered into Jungwoo’s hair when they broke apart. 

“I love you too.” Jungwoo replied, his smile audible. 

 

~

 

It was way too early, Jungwoo thought, and the line in this coffee shop was far too long. 

Lucas kept Jungwoo's hand firmly in his own, and yawned as the line crawled forward. 

Lucas’s phone startled the both of them when an alarm went off, the jingling of the sound drawing attention to them. 

“Damn it.” Lucas muttered, fumbling to turn the alarm off. “That’s our morning alarm Woo.” 

Jungwoo nodded, and pressed into Lucas’s side. The warmth that Lucas radiated was enough to make him sleepier, and he wanted nothing more to sit down on the floor and fall back asleep, but Lucas dragged him forward when the line moved. 

Jungwoo yawned, and Lucas poked him to keep him awake. 

“Come on babe, we’re gonna get coffee.” Lucas muttered, and they finally stepped up to the counter. 

Lucas ordered smoothly, and ignored the obvious way that the barista checked him out. 

Jungwoo didn’t ignore it though, and made sure to give her a sleepy glare. 

Lucas dragged him to a table and they sat down. 

“Did you get-” Jungwoo started, smelling his drink, but Lucas interrupted him. 

“Yup, extra vanilla, don’t worry!” Lucas smiled, and then yawned. 

Jungwoo yawned back and sighed. It was too early, but it was good that Lucas was there.

 

~

 

Jungwoo looked out the round window nervously. Next to him, Lucas shifted in his seat, and pulled out his headphones. 

Jungwoo was a little to high strung to put his headphones, so he settled to listening to the conversation in front of him. The two young men were discussing a family dinner, and how someone named Jaehyun was going to cry when he met them at the airport. 

The plane shivered a little on the runway. Jungwoo’s grip on the armrests tightened. 

“Baby.” Lucas whispered, gently prying his hand up. “It’s alright. Calm down.”

Jungwoo swallowed, and the flight attendants came out to begin their safety speech. 

It went by in a flash, and then the plane was slowly moving on the tarmac. 

Jungwoo felt panicky. He tried to take a deep breath, but found he couldn’t.

“Wooie love,” Lucas said softly, carefully turning Jungwoo’s head so that he could look him in the eyes. “I’m here, it’s going to be okay. Nothing’s going to happen.”

The plane lurched forward, and Jungwoo squeaked. 

Lucas kissed his nose, and began to gently massage Jungwoo’s tense hands. Their rings clinked. 

“Xuxi I-,” Jungwoo gasped. “I-”

The plane shot forward, and Jungwoo buried his head in Lucas’s shoulder. 

“Shhh baby. It’s okay. Here, think about something else. Tell me about our plans in America.” Lucas prompted, and Jungwoo shook his head, eyes clenched shut. 

“Are we going to go to the beach?” Lucas asked, and Jungwoo shook his head sharply. Lucas sighed. “Good. I want to get tan, and admire you shirtless.”

Jungwoo huffed at him, but relaxed a bit. 

“And then,” Lucas continued as the plane rose into the air. “We’re going to be there for a week, are we going to get married right away? Or are we going to bask for a little while?”

“Married right away.” Jungwoo whispered through clenched teeth. Lucas squeezed his hand, and kissed Jungwoo’s ring finger.

“Is the rest of the vacation a honeymoon then?” 

Jungwoo stopped clenching his teeth, the plane was rising still, but it wasn’t all that bad anymore. “It is. Our hotel has a pool, and the beach is close, and I’ve been saving so we can order room service.”

Lucas exclaimed, and pressed a kiss onto Jungwoo’s forehead. “I’ve been saving too! I was going to surprise you, but I guess we had the same idea!” 

Jungwoo giggled, and relaxed. Lucas rubbed a finger over Jungwoo’s ring. It sparkled, and Jungwoo felt a little better. 

“See, this isn’t so bad.” Lucas whispered. “You did good for your first plane take off!”

Jungwoo pinched him subtly, and Lucas pouted. 

“Love you Xuxi.” Jungwoo said softly, still not moving his head from Lucas’s shoulder. 

“I love you more Wooie.”

“Don’t even start that with me demon.” Jungwoo warned, and Lucas laughed. 

 

~

 

“Why are we doing this again?” Lucas whined, and Jungwoo threw a tent pole at him. 

“Camping is fun Yukhei.” Jungwoo announced, and studied the diagram for setting the tent up. 

Lucas groaned, and sprawled onto the picnic table. “This isn’t even real camping!” He complained. 

Jungwoo rolled his eyes, and turned the paper.  _ Maybe it was upside down? _

The diagram made a little more sense now, and Jungwoo started to put the tent together on their little square of gravel in the regulation campground. 

“Did you want to go real camping Xuxi?” Jungwoo asked innocently. “We could have hiked to the campground halfway up Red Mountain, packing the tent and the food and everything in our backpacks.” 

Lucas moaned in horror, and sat up. “No. Absolutely not. I like car camping. This is fun, don’t worry!” 

Jungwoo laughed, and stepped back from the half assembled tent to look at the diagram. 

Lucas shambled over to him, munching a cracker. “Isn’t it a little small?” He asked, and Jungwoo eyed the tent. 

“It is small.” He admitted, and put the last tent pole into the little hooks. “But we can cuddle.”

Four hours later, after dinner of sandwiches and enough s'mores to kill a man, Jungwoo and Lucas were crammed into the small tent. They had already connected their sleeping bags, but it was still a tight fit. 

“Woo, I swear there’s mosquito bites on my ass.” Lucas whispered, and Jungwoo rolled his eyes. 

“No seriously. My butt itches so much, I think I’m going to die.” Lucas whined, and Jungwoo shushed him. 

“We’re in a tent Xu, you gotta be quiet people are sleeping.” 

Lucas shifted uncomfortably. “Wooie, I’ve gotta get up. Come to the bathroom with me, I need you to look at my butt for me.” 

Jungwoo scrunched his nose, but agreed. They crawled out of the tent, and slipped on some shoes. Jungwoo grabbed a flashlight and Lucas shifted from foot to foot. He looked a little red, and Jungwoo patted his arm. 

“Let’s go sweetheart.” 

The trip to the little brown bathroom in the middle of the camp ground was uneventful. Lucas swore he heard something howling but Jungwoo just dragged him onward. 

The bathroom didn’t smell pleasant, but it had a light, and was definitely warmer than the outside air. There was no flush toilet though, and Jungwoo eyed the toilet cautiously. 

“Alright wooie. Can you look now?” Lucas asked and Jungwoo turned back to him. 

Something was definitely wrong. 

“Uh, bug? Are you allergic to any plants?” Jungwoo asked, frowning. 

“Not that I know of?” Lucas replied, and shifted awkwardly. 

“Pull your pants up Lucas, I’m gonna check my phone and see if this area has poison ivy. You might have managed to get it in some unsavory places.” Jungwoo announced, and pulled his phone out. 

The wait was awkward as Lucas fidgeted and Jungwoo waited for the page to load. 

“Oh my god Yukhei. I think you have poison ivy on your butt.” Jungwoo exclaimed, and Lucas groaned. 

“I hate it. Make it stop Wooie, it feels so awful!” He whined, and Jungwoo sighed. 

“We might need to drive you back into town to see a doctor tomorrow.” 

Lucas groaned again. 

“Sorry baby.” Jungwoo apologized. Tonight was going to be a long night.

 

~

 

“I don’t think I like camping.” Lucas whispered, as the strange sounds circled around the tent. 

“Shhh!” Jungwoo hissed, and covered Lucas’s mouth with his hand. 

Lucas moved it gently and fell silent. 

The rustling traveled closer, and Jungwoo tensed. 

“Is it a bear? Are we gonna die?!” Lucas whispered again, and Jungwoo slapped his hand back over Lucas’s mouth. 

“SHH!” 

The rustling stopped, and Jungwoo listened carefully. “I think we should go sleep in the car, he said as quietly as he could. Lucas nodded. 

“It’s unlocked, so we just have to get in. We need to get the sleeping bags, and your medicine.” Jungwoo continued, and the rustling started again. 

Lucas shivered, and shimmied out of the sleeping bag silently. 

“On three.” Jungwoo hissed as the rustling moved away from the direction of their beat up car. 

“One,” 

Lucas gathered the sleeping bag, and Jungwoo grabbed the little sandwich bag of poison ivy antihistamines.

“Two,” 

Jungwoo unzipped the tent quietly. 

“Three!” 

Then they were sprinting in bare feet across the gravel. Jungwoo flung the car door open, and shot in. 

Lucas jumped in after him, trailing the sleeping bag, and closed the car door. 

They were both panting hard, and Jungwoo giggled breathlessly. 

Lucas looked at him, and started giggling too. 

“Oh my god!” Jungwoo gasped, and Lucas laughed hard. “Oh my god!” 

Lucas caught his breath and tried to peer out of the window. He couldn’t see anything and Jungwoo sighed. “Can we put the seats down in the back? We could sleep back there.” 

Lucas nodded, and smiled at Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo smiled back, and took a shaky deep breath. 

“We’re true survivors.” Lucas announced, hands searching in the back for the lever.

Jungwoo started to cackle. 

 

~

 

The car rumbled along the familair street to their house. 

Lucas sighed, and Jungwoo watched him run a hand through his limp hair. 

“That was fun,” Lucas started, and Jungwoo nodded. “But never again.” 

Jungwoo huffed a laugh at that, and pulled into the driveway. 

“We just need to unpack the car, and then we can go shower.” Jungwoo reminded him, and Lucas opened the car door. Jungwoo turned the car off and got out as well. 

“Can you grab the camp stuff and put it back on the shelf?” Jungwoo asked, grabbing the box of extra food, and Lucas nodded. “Thanks babe.” 

The door into the house opened quietly, and Jungwoo could hear the happy meows of Tzen quickly coming toward him. 

“Oh hello ZenZen!” Jungwoo cooed, and walked into the kitchen. “One second buggie buggie, I’ll love you as soon as these things are away!” 

“I’ll love you before that.” Lucas announced, carrying the duffel with their clothes and putting it into the laundry room. “I don’t have to put anything away!” 

He bent down to scoop Tzen up, and groaned as he stood up. 

“Leg?” Jungwoo asked, putting the chips into the chip cabinet. 

Lucas pouted and nodded. “It doesn’t like that we went camping.” 

“Sorry love.” Jungwoo pressed a kiss to Lucas’s cheek as he continued to bustle around the kitchen, putting away the extra things. 

“It’s alright now. I’ll just put the brace on for a couple days after.” Lucas told him, and cooed at Tzen’s little cat feet. 

Jungwoo put the last can of greenbeans away, and wrapped his arms around Lucas’s middle. 

“Shower?” Jungwoo asked, and Lucas nodded. He put Tzen down, and grabbed Jungwoo’s hand to lead him to the bathroom. 

 

~

 

The gas station attendant eyed Jungwoo suspiciously. Jungwoo wanted to roll his eyes, but he really couldn’t blame him. 

Lucas was busy trying to find the cheapest things on the shelves, and Jungwoo was gazing sadly at a few apples in a basket at the end of an aisle. 

Lucas huffed at something in another aisle, and Jungwoo sighed. 

The attendant’s eyes followed him as he looked for peanuts. Jungwoo got it though, him and Lucas in their horrible looking car, looking unshowered, and like their clothes hadn’t been washed in a week. 

(It wasn’t a lie. They’d been driving steadily  _ away _ for about a week and a half now. Going slow enough so that the car didn’t fall apart on them)

Lucas appeared at Jungwoo’s side, with a couple packs of beef Jerky, and some chips. He also had some of those strange sandwiches without the crusts. 

“Find anything?” Lucas asked quietly. Jungwoo could see the bags under his eyes, and he knew that his poorly concealed black eye looked just as bad. 

Jungwoo nodded, and grabbed a large container of peanuts. 

They walked up to the register, and the attendant raised an eyebrow. 

He started ringing things up, and Jungwoo watched the price steadily climb. They had a 10 dollar limit at gas stations, and it went over quickly. 

Lucas sighed. “We aren’t getting better at this.”

“You could just make sure we aren’t going over the limit by not getting several packs of things.” Jungwoo shot back, and Lucas nodded. 

“Can you cancel that then? So we can put some things back?” Lucas asked the attendant, and the attendant looked at them, and then at the little pile of the stuff they had on the counter. 

He clicked a few times on his register, and the price dropped to seven dollars even. 

“Where are you kids coming from?” He asked, and handed Lucas back a few things. 

Lucas didn’t look him in the eye. “You wouldn’t know it. It’s a ways away.” 

“Alright. Are you gonna give me an answer ginger?” He turned to Jungwoo and studied Jungwoo’s face. 

“It’s like he said. You wouldn’t know it.” Jungwoo said evenly, fishing a crumpled ten out of his pocket. 

Lucas moved back to put things away, and the attendant sighed. 

“Kid. Bring that shit back. Ginger, go grab some apples, and another package of peanuts. Get some sandwiches too. Your total is seven dollars.” 

Jungwoo froze. 

Lucas turned back to him. “Really?” 

“Yes really. Seven bucks. Hustle though, I don’t have all day.” 

Lucas sped off, and the attendant looked at Jungwoo. 

“Hope you get to where you need to go kid.”

Jungwoo just nodded, and moved off to grab what the man had asked him to. 

Later they had parked at a rest stop, and were sitting on the sidewalk outside the car. 

Jungwoo held an apple, and watched the light shine off of it. 

Lucas knocked his leg against Jungwoo’s. “Just eat it wooie. It’s not gonna disappear.” 

Jungwoo took a bite, and smiled. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ah! I'm back my boys! How's your new year going? Mines going great, especially because WayV is debuting soon so that means we have our new kids, and a LOT more Lucas content! I hope you guys liked this one, I had fun writing it, especially the plane one. Jungwoo and Lucas are going to America to get married, and Jungwoo is NOT into planes.  
> AAAAA I TOTALLY FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THIS CHAPTER IS FOR MY BROS Gentle Smiles AND Xixibear!!!! THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS LOVE YOU!  
> If you want more of these, leave me a kudos or a comment! If you wanna see, maybe some Jaehyun/Taeyong, some Johnny/Ten, or any other NCT pairing in this style or universe, just let me know!  
> Alright, love you all, keep safe and healthy, go into your finals well rested and studied! Bye!  
> ~Alex


End file.
